


Good Steward

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble Day 2012, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Sam was trying his hardest to be a good steward to Maester Aemon.





	Good Steward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2012, prompt: Inappropriate age gap
> 
> Warning: some people (with not enough love in their hearts) might find this squicky :P

Sam was trying his hardest to be a good steward to Maester Aemon.

As any good steward would, he kept the chamber clean, the fire blazing, the sheets fresh, the meals hot, and the ravens well-fed. He made sure the scrolls were organized and dust-free, the letters were promptly answered, and the herbs and potions were carefully sealed in spotless jars, bottles, and vials.

And like a good steward, Sam spent each night between the fur covers on Maester Aemon’s bed, protectively curled around his thin centenarian frame, while the wind howled outside the walls and windows of Castle Black.


End file.
